


Something In The Blood

by Jemzamia



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be different creatures of the night but they're more alike than they seem.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Blood

They may be different creatures of the night but they're more alike than they seem, especially at night. Something about the moonlight and the mystery of the dark tends to bring it out; that primal urge that courses through their veins. It's something in the blood of all creatures, mortal or not, it's only those who harness it, taking it into their true nature, can understand its wondrous benefits. 

Senses that are already heightened become more agile than they've ever been. Making the heavy tumble onto the bed more exciting; the friction between skin on skin nearly electrifying, the heady scent of pheromones and sweat intoxicating, causes the werewolf to growl. More seductive music to the vampire's ears, bound below to the bed.

The restraints are the only symbol of human affection left. Preparations made long before the darkened sky rolled across the horizon, determined to enjoy yet not fall fool to what they were. After all, if one killed the other, how would they ever feel this needed again? 

The need for forbidden nips and bites, making pure adrenaline rush through out them, knowing they were playing dangerously with fire. George and Mitchell are creatures of habit, bound to their own separate curses, and now they are doomed to stay this way together. Forever.


End file.
